This Much is Prue
by loveroflife123
Summary: When Prue casts a spell to take her to a time where she has no worries, she is transported to a time after her death. After all, only the dead are troubled none. As she battles to come to terms with her own demise, she must also convince the new Power of Three that she really is who she says she is and not a force of evil trying to trap them.
1. Chapter 1

The spring of 199 the rain washed over San Francisco city as Prue's aching heart thrummed gingerly in her chest. She read The Book of Shadows alone in the attic. It was another lonely night she was spending trying to forget about the fight she and Andy had had. They had only just started dating again and he was already fed up with her.

'_It's not my fault,'_ she thought, turning a page of the precious old tomb harshly, _'I don't have the time he's asking for – I'm a witch for god's sakes. I am a –'_

_**BOOM**_

Thunder shattered her thoughts and the silence of the room. She wiped her nose, unaware that she had started to cry. If only she could return to a time when her life had been less complicated.

But she wasn't really sure when that had been.

Before she found out that she was a witch, there had been the big betrayal with Roger - her now ex-fiancé – and Phoebe who Roger said had come on to him. She had forgiven Phoebe for her brisk move to New York and now dismissed Roger as a scumbag but problems were only replaced by more problems. That seemed to be the way of the world.

'_Unless…'_

Unless there was a spell in the book that would help her.

She shifted through the pages mercilessly, looking for the solution to her problems.

At the back of her mind an annoying voice muttered, _'Don't use your powers for personal gain, don't use your powers for personal gain, don't use your powers for personal gain…'_

She ignored it and finally found the spell she was looking for. She cleared her throat, pushing the nagging features that there would be some unpleasant consequences down her stomach to a place that was harder to reach. She took in a deep breath and said the words:

In this time and this place

Hear my cry

And take me to another space

A space where troubles do not exist

Where life is calm

Where life is bliss

For a moment she thought the spell had not worked and then an intense heat raged through her body.

"Piper!" She cried, wishing she hadn't done this. And then suddenly it was gone. Prue opened the eyes she had shut in pain and found herself seated in exactly the same place in the attic.

Except it was now day time.

And the furniture was different.

And the calendar said 2002.


	2. Chapter 2

Prue peaked around the attic, wondering how she had been transported to the future. She wondered what she looked like and if she was still with Andy.

"Phoebe!" Called a voice downstairs, "I'm out of Ginger root!"

Prue smiled. It was Piper's voice. She opened the attic door and made her way down the stairs. She opened the door to her room and found the handyman, Leo, lying down on the bed, reading a book. She quickly withdrew herself from the doorframe and pressed her back flat against the wall, breathing hard. Why was Leo in her room? Was he slacking off on the job?

But something told her that just wasn't right. The furniture in the room was different and Leo's clothes weren't stained by paint. They weren't work clothes at all.

"Piper, I have to get to work," said Phoebe's voice, "ask Paige to get it."

Prue didn't have time to figure out who Paige was – there was still the pressing issue of Leo Wyatt reading a book in her bed.

She snuck down the stairs slowly and paused as she heard the front door open and close. That must have been Phoebe leaving. Prue found herself in the kitchen watching Piper's back as she stirred something over the stove. Piper turned around and placed the kettle of what was definitely a potion on the kitchen island counter.

"Piper," she finally managed nervously.

Piper turned around, screamed and raised her hands to freeze her older sister. Fortunately, Prue didn't freeze her being a witch and all.

"What the –"

"Let me explain," said Prue stepping forward urgently, "I cast a spell and ended up 4 years in the future. I don't know what's going on. Leo the handyman was in my bed and –"

There was more to say but no one to say it to – Piper Halliwell had fainted on the kitchen floor, leaving a tear-ridden, anxiety-filled, and unusually petrified Prue Halliwell to figure things out on her own.

She escaped the kitchen and decided to just ask Leo what was happening. The door to her bedroom flew open as she squinted her eyes in battle mode. Leo looked up from his reading material surprised. Then he calmed down immediately.

"So this is what they warned me about," he said calmly rising from the bed.

"Are you a demon?" Asked Prue hysterically. If he was, her sisters clearly didn't know and moreover, she was all on her own. She always acted tough but she wasn't sure she could face this one alone.

"No, I'm your whitelighter – a guardian angel for good witches," he said, "and in this time, I am also Piper's husband."

"You're lying," she said coldly.

"Ask Piper for yourself if you don't believe me," he said almost nonchalantly, as though things like this just happened every day.

"Can't she-"

She cut herself off – did she really want to tell a possible demon that her sister was passed out and vulnerable in the kitchen?

"Think about it Prue," he said taking a few steps forward, "I've been married to Piper for a year – don't you think I could have attacked her or any of you by now if I wanted to?" 

"That is if you're not lying to me."

"I told you to ask her for yourself! Here, I'll come with you."

Prue hesitated and then decided that this was probably for the best. If he was a demon, she had no idea how to vanquish him anyway and Piper would help her understand what was going on in this lifetime.

She just hoped she wouldn't get more than she had bargained for.


End file.
